Suicide
by Tatara Rose
Summary: This is the sequel to Sorrow... For all those people who read it and thought it deserved one...coughs (complete)


Disclaimer- I do not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters in this fic.

Authors note: Hey all... I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed **Sorrow... **I need to give a really big thanks to Kitzuna Chi Iratagie for inspiring me to write a sequel. I just need to let everyone know that there is going to be quite a few mistakes and I'm sorry about that...I just don't have microsoft word on this computer and I'm too lazy to go on the other one...

**Suicide...**

Kurama sat at his desk, finishing up his homework, when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He smiled and turned around to see his spikey haired friend. "Hello Hiei" Kurama looked into Hiei's crimson eyes.

"..." Hiei sat on the edge of Kurama's bed, never taking his eye's off of Kurama's.

Kurama sighed. _'I guess he's not in the mood for talking...Oh well'_ Kurama smiled at Hiei again and turned back to his homework. They sat in silence and though they weren't speaking, they understood the feelings of one an other perfectly. Soon the sky began to darken and Kurama decided to make himself something to eat, he looked at Hiei and stood up.

"Are you hungry?" he asked quietly. Hiei shook his head and stood up aswell, but instead of following Kurama into the hallway he fled through his open window.

_'No one cares about you Hiei' _The voices of past Rivals flooded the young youkai's mind. _'no one ever will...' _Hiei sat in the fridged cold of the winter night, high up in the trees. _it's not true, they do care... I know they do!' _ Hiei argued with the voices in his head. He closed his eyes trying to push the memories out of his head. _'Don't be a fool Hiei! You know the truth! Your just scared to admit it!... No your lying! I know you are! They all care about me!' _ Hiei stood up jumping down from his perch in the tree. _'They have to care...Am I not one of thier friends?' _ Hiei began wondering the streets and soon found himself infront of Kurama's house. He peered in through the open window and sadened as he saw Yusuke and Kuwabara, sat in the living room talking to Kurama.

_'Why aren't you in there with them?' _ Hiei groweled _'They know I woulndn't want to be with them!' _ Hiei was about to turn away from the window when he saw Kurama pick up a picture frame. Hiei remembered that frame. He had given it to Kurama at christmas, inside it was a picture of him and Kurama standing side by side laughing. He smiled. _'I told you they cared...Why else would he pick up that frame?' _the voice in his head laughed _'maybe he wanted to change the picture...' _ Hiei continued to look in through the window and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Kurama take the picture out of the frame and replace it with a diffrent one. _'It can't be true...' _Hiei slumped against the wall and slid to the ground. _'It can't be...' _

Hiei brought his katana slowly across his chest. _'The truely don't care...' _ he thought as wamr blood came oozing from the cut. He dropped his katana, tears rolling down his cheeks, the black gems bounced off the hard ground as Hiei sat in the shade of the tree letting the blood flow down his chest and stomach. _'Why is this happening to me?' _He questioned the voice inside his head _'didn't I tell you no one cared? You shouldn't have gotten attached to them...You should have killed them when you had the chance!_' Hiei sat listening to the voice in his head, believeing every word. _'I couldn't kill them...I was to weak at the time and now... Now I care to much about them to hurt them...'_

Hiei looked at the ground, his voice shaking "I can't hurt the ones I care about...But I can stop thier suffering..." Hiei stood up and stumbled over to the cliff that He and Kurama usually sat on. He walked to the edge and looked up into the sky, "I'm sorry for any pain I've caused them...I really am..." Hiei stood there, too affraid to let himself plummet. instead he fell to his knees. "Why can't I end thier suffering? Why am I so affraid to die?!" Hiei yelled looking up at the full moon, his vision began to blur and soon he fell into an unconscious state.

Hiei awoke early the next morning still lying on the same cliff, he forced himself to stand, He stumbled over to his katana and cloak. He put his katana back in it's sheath and quickly pulled his cloak on, covering the wound on his chest. He then began walking down the streets, thinking about what had happened the night before. _'I can't believe I didn't let myself fall! I could have ended Kurama's suffering! I could have ended this stupid burden that my mother placed on my shoulders! But I was too affraid, too affraid to die and too affraid to leave them like that!' _Hiei cursed his cowardness under his breath and soon bumbed into Kurama and the others.

"Hello Hiei" Kurama said sweetly. Hiei ignored him and turned around. "Hiei? Are you alright?" Hiei began walking in the other direction, remembering what Kurama had done the night before.

"Just leave him...He probably wouldn't want to come anyway" Yusuke looked at Hiei's retreating figure.

"Yeah...That stubborn shrimp would never want to go to the arcade with us..." Kuwabara placed a hand on Kurama's shoulder.

"Alright..." Kurama said hesitantly. The three boys turned thier backs on Hiei and began walking to the arcade, Kurama took one last look at Hiei and sighed as he continued walking with Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Hiei sat outside Kurama's window, watching him finish his homework. He sighed as he watched Kurama turn to look at the window again, Kurama knew he was there. Hiei met Kurama's gaze for a moment then quickly looked away. He soon looked back and saw Kurama leaning on the windowsil staring at him. he grunted and looked away again.

"Aren't you going to come inside? It's very cold out here..." Hiei looked back and saw that Kurama was now sitting on the branch infront of him.

"What's the point of going inside? It's not like you want me around..." Kurama sighed and looked at the ground.

"I do want you around...I want to spend time with you, but your always turning your back on me..." Hiei growled slightly and looked at Kurama with angry eyes.

"I'm the one turning my back on you?! Your the one who has to suffer with acting nice to me! Why don't you just show your true feelings?!" Hiei jumped out of the tree and sprinted down the road. Kurama sighed.

"Hiei..."

Hiei soon found himself standing atop the cliff again. He looked up at the sky and saw the setting sun. As he let tears roll down his cheeks he turned away from the cliff and grabbed his katana, holding it at his stomach, he looked up at the setting sun once again and smiled a sad and lonely smile.

"Good bye..." This was the last thing Hiei said before he plunged his katana into his stomach. He feel to the ground and let unconsciousness take over.

_Hiei looked around him, he was surrounded by a vast plain of forests, he sighed. "Just as I was meant to be... Alone" He turned and began walking through the thick forest, unaware of where he was going and unaware of the dangerous that lay ahead. "Where am I?" Hiei asked, looking at the tall building infront of him. It looked like a temple of some sort, walking up to the door he pushed it open. "Hello? Is there anyone here?" _

_Hiei looked around the room, the walls rose high above his head, the floor was paved with marble tiles, in every corner there was a statue of some sort and in the center of the room there was a set of stairs. Hiei walked over to the flight of stairs and began walking up them. As he continued walking he heard a noise behind him, turning on his heels he stared at the figure before him. _

_"I've been waiting..." Hiei reconized the voice, but he couldn't see the man's face. _

_"Coward! Stop hiding behind your cloak!" Hiei yelled. The man laughed, his voice echoing in the large room._

_"But Hiei...I'm not hiding..." The man reached out a hand and grabbed hold of his hood. Hiei watched as Sapphire locks of hair began to reveal themselves, a red headband was being used to keep them out of his frosted blue eyes._

_"Why you?" Hiei asked staring into the man's cold blue eyes._

_"Why me?" He laughed "I missed you Hiei...I longed to hear my little brothers stern voice one more time, I longed to see his angry crimson eyes" he stared at Hiei "And I longed to kill him" _

_Hiei's eyes slanted in anger "Why kill me Frost? Why can't you just be here by my side?" Hiei's angry gaze met his brothers cold stare. _

_"Because you stole the ones who cared for me..." Hiei looked at his brother, confusion clear in his expression "You made Yukina care more about finiding you instead of me..." Hiei thought for a moment._

_"Frost...Yukina cared about both of us" Hiei smiled at Frost hoping to calm his rage._

_"Did you ever hear her talk about me? Did you ever hear her mention another older brother before she died?!" Hiei shook his head "See what I mean! You stole away the only person who would actually care about me! You made her forget that I was alive!" Frost laughed "So before I killed you I wanted you to feel the same way..." Hiei groweled and charged at Frost blinded by rage. Frost easily dodged the attack, he grabbed hold of Hiei and laughed as he held Hiei's small frame up against his own "Why fight me Hiei? I thought we were brothers..."_

Kurama walked through the park, his mind fixed on locating Hiei. _'I thought he'd be here...'_ Kurama sighed and sat down on a bench _'great...now I'l never be able to explain...He probably ran off to the maki again...' _Kurama sat on the bench and became lost within his thoughs. He sat remembering the day that he had almost died, the day that Hiei had shown how much he truely cared. Kurama smiled, as he remembered the look on Hiei's face when he had woken up. Tears glistened in his eyes, a joyous mile was playing upon his lips and out of all that, Hiei showed that he actually did care alot about his friends.

Suddenly two kids ran past Kurama screaming, both had tears in thier eyes. Kurama jumped to his feet and looked around frantically, trying to figure out what had scared the two kids so badly. Soon he spotted someone on the ground near the cliff. He walked over and fell to his knees at the sight of Hiei with a sword through his gut. He quickly pulled the sword out of Hiei's stomach and tied his jacket tightly around the wound. He then lifted Hiei off the ground and began running as quickly as he could to the nearest hospital.

_Hiei struggled to get free from his older brothers grip, but failed. He began thinking of why Frost was doing this, it was all attached to Yukina, thier dead sister. But Frost was dead aswell...As fara s Hiei knew he was the only living person left in his family. Then why was he here talking with Frost? Why was it that he could feel his brothers could arm around his neck? And why was it Frost was there? Hiei shook the confusing thoughts from his head and growled. He grabbed hold of Frost's arm and bit into the cold skin. _

_Frost simply laughed "Resorting to dog tricks little brother? A pitty... I thought you would have put up a better fight" Hiei growled and forced Frost onto the ground, making sure that he was in control Hiei spoke._

_"Your being stupid Frost! Holding a grudge against me for attention I didn't want! I was hiding from her and that's how I lost her! She never knew that I was her brother! She knew she had one that was very skilled in martial arts and that could have been either of us! This grudge of yours is for nothing! Now will you stop this stupid act?!" Hiei stared at Frost, but Frost didn't move. Soon the room began to grow cold and Hiei shivered "Please Frost...You have to understand, she was looking for either one of us, it just so happens that I was the one closer to her...It doesn't necissarily mean that I was the one she was looking for." _

_The room grew even colder and Frost let a single tear run down his face "Hiei...She was only looking for one of us and that one would have been you... I was kept in the dark, our own mother even tried to forget that I was out there somewhere..." Hiei growled and stood up, he turned his back on Frost. _

_"Life is hard Frost...Everybody knows that and some people just can't stand to live it and take the cowards way out...Which is what I tried to do...and from the look of things I succeded. What I'm trying to say is, that no matter how bad life gets it'll always get better..." Hiei turned around to face his older brother, but was surprised to see that he wasn't there anymore._

_"Only turn you back on a corpse!" Frost's harsh voice pierced the silence as shards of ice flew at Hiei._

_"Stop this Frost! I don't want to fight you!" Hiei yelled as he dodged the coordinated attacks of his brother._

_"Then stay still and let me kill you!" Frost replied._

_"I won't let someone like you take my life!" Hiei Prepared to dodge another attack, but soon found out that his feet were frozen to the ground. He looked at the approaching ice and struggled to get free, but didn't manage in time and he was struck down. Frost walked up to hiei and towered over him._

_"I'm sorry that I have to be the one to do this Hiei..." Frost held a large piece of ice above his head. Hiei watched as Frost put all his force into bringing the piece of ice down upon him, but still he couldn't move. _

_"Hiei please wake up..." Hiei listened to the new voice in the area and looked around "Please Hiei...Wake up..." Hiei knew the voice from somewhere, but couldn't pin point exactly where. He looked back up at Frost and saw that he to had heard the voice and had stalled his attack. Soon Frost turned back to his task, holding the large piece of ice above his head, he brought ut down upon his younger brother with full force. Hiei watched the large piece of ice come closer and closer adn soon a name popped up in his mind. Kurama. Hiei quickly moved out of the way of the ice and looked at his brother. He unsheathed his katana and plunged it into his brothers heart._

_"Hiei...I thought..." Frost struggled to get his words out of his throat "I thought you cared..." Frost feel to the ground and dissapeared in a burst of light._

_"You can't kill something that is already dead..." Hiei stated firmly and soon found that he felt rather weak. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes._

Kurama sat beside Hiei's hospital bed quietly whispering into Hiei's ear. He moved back at the sound of movement and looked down at hiei's eyes. He smiled as he saw Hiei's crimson eyes open and staring into his emerald green orbs.

"Hi Fox" Hiei said weakly a sweet smile playing upon his lips.


End file.
